Mission S comme Suicide
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Naruto est envoyé à Otto pour six mois dans le but de ramener Sasuke. Gaara, inquiet tout le long, se voit effrayé lorsque, dans les derniers mois, Naruto ne donne aucun signe de vie... Naruto est il mort? GaaNaru,OOC,Qlq loi ninja ignorées vs etes préven


**Auteure : Love Draco Malefoy**

**Titre : S comme Suicide**

**Note de l'Auteure (Avant le chapitre) : Bon, suite à une review de la part d'une auteure que je ne nommerai pas, je tiens à préciser immédiatement que cette fic est un OOC, les personnages n'ont donc pas le même caractère, ou très peu… Ensuite, cette histoire se déroule vers la fin de la série Naruto Shippuden, et nos personnages sont rendus à 17 ans. (Je suis rendue, peut-être comme tous, à l'épisode 28 de Naruto Shippuden alors je ne connais pas les détails de la suite, sinon la résurrection de Gaara que j'ai lu sur son profile personnel sur le site de Wikipédia) C'est important de le préciser. Sinon et bien… BONNE LECTURE!**

**Oh et… j'imagine… SPOILER DE LA SUITE DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! (APRÈS ÉPISODE 28)**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, derrière l'immense forêt de Konoha. Deux jeunes hommes étaient étendus sur une très haute branche d'un arbre centenaire. Entre eux, les mains étaient liées, les doigts entrelacés, paumes contre paume. L'un avait les cheveux blond éclatant et les yeux bleus brillants au soleil. L'autre était foncé, les cheveux rouge flamme et les yeux brun vert. 

Tous les deux contemplaient le soleil couchant, dans un silence casi-religieux, ne laissant entendre que le son de leurs respirations et celui des oiseaux au-dessus et au-dessous d'eux.

Plus loin, Kakashi et Gai se battaient au sol, s'acharnant une fois de plus à savoir qui était le meilleur d'entre les deux.

- Gaara…

Le garçon du sable se retourna vers celui du pays du feu et le regarda, attendant qu'il parle, sans dire un mot.

- Tu sais que je t'aime enh? Jamais je ne te quitterais volontairement ni ne te tromperais… tu le sais enh?

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Ce furent les premiers mots prononcés par Gaara de toute la soirée.

- Tsunade sama m'a confié une mission…

Gaara lâcha sa main et se redressa.

- Quel rang?

Face au silence du blond, le cœur de Gaara se mit à battre plus vite et il se mit à trembler. Le sable autour de lui devint incontrôlable. Aussitôt, Gaara s'étendit sur Naruto pour le protéger.

- QUEL RANG?

Naruto dit, d'une petite voix, la réponse qui fit se figer l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

- S.

Le garçon du désert cessa complètement de bouger tandis que le sable autour d'eux tournait de plus en plus vite.

- La mission doit durer quelque chose comme six mois… mais ça dépend…

- Dépend de quoi..?

- Ça dépend si Itachi est bien caché ou non. Je dois l'assassiner et ramener à Konoha Sasuke, qu'il retient prisonnier.

- Où?

- Au pays du Son, celui où est Orochimaru.

- Je refuse! Je refuse que tu fasses cette mission!

Naruto tenta de s'éloigner de Gaara mais celui-ci le retenait solidement entre ses bras. Sa tête s'était enfouie dans le cou du blond.

- Je ne veux pas!

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Gaa…

Le blond écartilla des yeux lorsqu'il sentit couler lentement contre son cou une goutte d'eau.

- Gaa?... Ne pleure pas, je vais revenir, ne t'en fais pas! Je veux justement que tu gardes le sourire Gaa… je t'en prie…

- Comment veux-tu que je garde le sourire? C'est impossible Naru chan. Je vais être encore seul… Je suis toujours seul.

- Non, tu m'as moi… Lee, Neji, Kiba, Sakura… tu as Kankurou, Temari et Kakashi aussi… Ils prendront soin de toi, je vais m'en assurer. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

- Et quand je vais dormir, qui vais-je avoir pour me réchauffer?

- Je serai trop loin mais si j'essaie… un instant Gaa, je dois essayer quelque chose.

Naruto se concentra puis invoqua un clone de l'ombre sur le toit d'une maison visible de là où ils étaient.

- Regarde Gaa… chaque nuit, avant de m'endormir, j'invoquerai un clone de l'ombre pour toi d'accord? Évite toutefois de l'envoyer dans un mur, autrement tu le tuerais…

Gaara se permit un sourire malgré sa tristesse et ils rentrèrent à la maison, profitant au mieux de leur dernière nuit ensemble.

La première nuit, Gaara attendit plusieurs heures avant que Naruto n'apparaisse et le rejoigne dans son lit. Le roux s'endormit immédiatement dans les bras chauds d'un Naruto muet comme une tombe.

Durant un mois, Naruto parvenait à faire apparaître un clone impeccable.

Le mois suivant par contre, Naruto apparu sale et blessé. Ce fut la première fois qu'il parla.

- Bonjour Gaa… Je t'aime! Désolé, je suis sale mais j'ai trouvé Itachi et il se montre très coriace. Sasuke ne m'est pas encore apparu par contre. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'aime encore.

Et le clone disparu par manque d'énergie de Naruto.

Chaque nuit de ce mois-là, Naruto lui transmettait ses mots d'amour. Jusqu'à la dernière nuit du cinquième mois ou Naruto lui fit ses adieux en cas d'échec.

- Je t'aime Gaara et si je viens à mourir, je te promets de te protéger de tout… de là-haut. Adieu. Je t'aime.

Gaara s'était effondré dans les bras de Kiba qui veillait sur lui dernièrement avec son chien pelotonné contre lui, dans la chaleur du lit de Naruto.

Gaara s'était assoupit, d'épuisement lorsque le lendemain soir, Naruto n'était pas apparu. Ni le soir d'après, ni celui des trois semaines d'après.

- Gaara, garde confiance en Naruto, tu connais sa puissance, tu sais très bien à quel point, même s'il est têtu et complètement inconscient, il peut être très fort. Ne t'en fais pas, il va te revenir.

Kiba observa le ninja du désert avec attention. Comment tous pouvaient le traiter de monstre alors qu'il était si beau, si innocent dans ses moments de faiblesse… et encore, lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance, qu'il avait envie de tuer et de se venger, se servant du sable pour détruire ses adversaires, il était grand, majestueux, fort… mais jamais il ne représentait le monstre que tout le monde trouvait en lui.

Kiba enleva une mèche de cheveux du front de Gaara et regarda le tatouage qu'il avait, inscrit en rouge sur sa peau déjà hâlée.

- Amour. Répondit le garçon du désert face à l'interrogation silencieuse du brun.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est ce que j'ai recherché depuis des années… et c'est ce qui m'a manqué pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle.

- Oh.

Kiba sourit. Une telle marque d'amitié fit chaud au cœur du roux qui se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers avant de tomber d'épuisement encore une fois. Kiba s'endormit à côté de lui, le gardant au creux de ses bras, donnant une chaleur que Naruto n'était plus capable de donner en ce moment.

- GAARA! KIBA!!! Cria une voix que Gaara reconnu.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent en quatrième vitesse pour découvrir une fille aux cheveux roses essoufflée d'avoir couru.

- Suivez-moi et rapidement.

Gaara fut le premier à la suivre à travers pratiquement tout Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à l'hôpital.

Le cœur du ninja de Suna cessa de battre. Naruto était gravement blessé... Il suivit quand Sakura le plus rapidement possible, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la chambre du blond.

Sakura cessa de marcher devant la porte trois cent quatre. Elle glissa la porte et laissa entrer le roux, dont les joues rouges et la respiration haletante révélait son niveau d'inquiétude. Il fit un pas en avant, incertain et à peine eut-il tourné la tête qu'il plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche, empêchant le cri d'inquiétude qui aurait sortit.

Il accouru aux côtés de Naruto, qui était dans un état assez inquiétant. Ses bras étaient bandés de haut en bas et à certains endroits, les bandages étaient rougis par le sang. Son visage était coupé à divers endroits et bleuis à d'autres. Une de ses jambes était maintenue droite par un garrot et ses bras étaient branchés à une machine, envoyant des produits dans ses veines.

- Naru!

Il prit une de ses mains en tendant du mieux possible de ne pas lui faire mal et s'assit sur la chaise qui était mise à disposition près du blessé. La porte glissa une fois encore et une grande femme aux cheveux blonds entra.

- Hokage-sama! Je suis contente de vous voir… comment va-t-il? Va-t-il s'en sortir? Demanda Sakura.

- Pour l'instant il n'est pas complètement hors de danger mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour recoller les morceaux. Il est, pour le moment et pour un temps indéterminé, dans le coma… C'est le mieux que j'aie pu faire quand je l'ai vu.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose lorsque vous l'avez trouvé?

Tsunade toussa en détournant le regard. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage lorsqu'elle regarda à l'extérieur.

- Il a dit de vous dire, Gaara Kun, qu'il vous protégerait, quoi qu'il arrive. Et il fait dire aussi qu'il vous aime.

Gaara était à la fois inquiet pour la santé de son compagnon, rassuré de le voir et très heureux de ces trois mots d'amour mais la première partie de ce qu'avait dit Tsunade l'inquiétait énormément. Naruto semblait certain de mourir, comme si c'était inévitable à moins que quelqu'un ne découvre un mal qui ne serait pas visible au premier coup d'œil.

- Est-ce que vous avez regardé s'il aurait pu s'être fait empoisonner ou qu'un sceau se trouve quelque part sur son corps?

- En ce qui concerne le sceau, excepté celui du bijuu qu'il a sur son ventre, nous n'en avons trouvé aucun, caché ou pas. Quant au poison, c'est un peu plus problématique. Même s'il en avait, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouve, nous n'avons pas les instruments pour le découvrir.

- Neji pourrait sûrement! Lança Kiba, qui était resté silencieux depuis le tout début. Avec ses byakugans, il pourrait sans doute trouver du poison ou quelque chose comme ça. Laissez-moi aller le chercher, plus vite nous l'aurons plus vite Naruto se débarrassera de ce qu'il a en lui.

- En supposant qu'il ait quelque chose bien sûr.

- S'il n'a rien alors ce sera bien mieux mais bon, je vais le chercher.

Et Kiba partit le plus rapidement possible, en évitant de courir étant donné qu'il était interdit de le faire dans un hôpital, il rejoint Neji à sa demeure.

Gaara se retenait de verser une larme en voyant, lentement et avec difficulté, la poitrine du blond monter et descendre pour respirer. Quelques uns de ses soupirs semblaient haletant.

Sakura et Tsunade étaient assises au bout du lit de Naruto et discutaient à voix basses des solutions et des méthodes pour pouvoir sauver le blond. La plus vieille se résolu à aller chercher un de ses livres, dans sa bibliothèque où son bureau et laissa Sakura penser toute seule de la solution à adopter.

Le temps semblait s'éterniser jusqu'à ce que Kiba revienne, faisant se redresser les deux anciens membres de l'équipe sept. Neji entra à sa suite, se faisant un peu plus discret que l'autre brun par contre.

- Voici Naruto... on aimerait que tu te serves de tes byakugans pour voir s'il n'a pas du poison ou quelque chose dans le genre en lui. S'il te plait.

Neji acquiesça, sans dire un mot et activa ses byakugans. De longues veines parurent de chaque côté de son visage tandis que ses yeux se faisaient encore plus pâles.

Il regarda Naruto de haut en bas et indiqua une partie du corps avec son index tout en disant :

- Il a énormément de poison ici.

Son index indiquait le cerveau.

Sakura soupira d'horreur en s'imaginant la dure opération qu'il faudrait pour extraire petit à petit le poison du corps du blond.

- On te remercie Neji…

- Depuis quand est-il dans cet état?

- Hum… une journée…

- Il faudrait l'opérer immédiatement. Le poison peut détruire les cellules de son cerveau et donc attaquer le système nerveux… Appelez Hokage-sama, elle pourra sans doute faire quelque chose… Si on ne l'opère pas immédiatement, il mourra.

Gaara sursauta au dernier mot et attendit une suite qui vint près de deux minutes plus tard.

- Il aurait 45 pourcent de chances de survie et 20 pourcent qu'il perde la mémoire… de façon permanente.

- Non!

- Ce sont les risques Gaara, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, fit Tsunade qui venait de revenir.

Sakura, Neji et Kiba regardèrent le roux, la même interrogation au bout des lèvres.

- Comment ça? Demanda Kiba.

- Tu n'étais pas là Kiba. Gaara est mort il y a un an et quelques mois de cela.

- Euh... je ne comprends pas tout là… Fit un Kiba incertain.

- Sakura et Neji vous vous en souvenez?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- C'est une ancienne kinoichi du village caché de Suna, Chiyo, qui lui a donné sa vie. L'extraction d'un Bijuu tue à cent pourcent le jinchuriki qui servait de réceptacle.

Kiba sembla soudainement se réveiller lorsque Gaara lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu sais, il faut de la volonté pour revenir. J'ai vu la mort de près. Mais j'ai aussi vu Naruto s'acharner pour reprendre mon corps et c'est cela qui m'a donné une poussée pour revenir. Naruto m'a donné une bonne leçon et j'aimerais lui en donner une, dès qu'il reviendra!

- Tu sembles certain qu'il va revenir!

- Lui et moi sommes pareils, si j'ai pu revenir d'entre les morts, il pourra surmonter un simple poison.

- Et l'oubli? Demanda Kiba, pas certain qu'il aurait du poser la question en voyant le visage du roux.

Le regard trouble, le ninja du désert parvint quand même à dire;

- J'y ferrai face, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas oublié ma résurrection… Si c'est le cas, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Hokage-sama parviendra sûrement à le sauver sans dommages permanents.

- J'espère Kiba… j'espère.

D'apparence, l'opération menée avec tension et stress s'était bien passée… Rien ne permettait de dire s'il y avait eut quelque effet secondaire.

Gaara avait été obligé d'attendre dans une petite salle annexe à la salle d'opération et buvait un thé bien chaud, tenu entre deux mains glacées et tremblantes de stress. Sa peau était chaude, comme s'il couvait une bonne fièvre. Un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes, Kiba avait les mêmes symptômes, nerveux et apeuré à l'idée de perdre un collègue, un ami, un frère.

L'opération aura duré six longues et interminables heures. Gaara s'était endormit contre Kiba, qui s'était également assoupit, bercé par la chaleur du garçon du désert.

Aucun des trois ninja médecins ne voulu les réveiller et ils passèrent la nuit ainsi endormit, dans un large divan moelleux.

Des mains caressaient sa nuque, des doigts se faufilaient entre ses cheveux. Il sentait un poids sur ses cuisses et finalement des lèvres contre les siennes.

- Hmm… soupira Gaara avant d'ouvrir les yeux, encore un peu endormit.

- Que tes yeux sont beaux, Gaa-chan.

Le roux regarda finalement devant lui et sursauta, lâchant un cri qui fut étouffé par deux lèvres qu'il était content de retrouver.

- Naru-chan… fit Gaara, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

- BAKA! Plus jamais tu ne me fais de peur pareille… Non, en fait, plus jamais de missions de rang S pour toi!

- Mais euh!

- Pas d'objection! T'en fais quoi de moi!? J'ai qui que tu allais mourir, ou pire, m'oublier.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelques souvenirs mais je ne crois pas qu'il en manque avec toi, soit en heureux!

Gaara serra le blond contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, respirant à pleins poumons, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il venait de le revoir.

- As-tu ramené Sasuke-kun?

- Oui. Il est supposé être avec la vieille Tsunade à l'heure qu'il est… il a quand même déserté près de quatre ans, si ce n'est cinq!

- Quoiqu'à la fin, ce n'était pas totalement consentant…

- Mais il n'était pas là quand même, et c'est ce que Tsunade a prit en compte. Elle compte lui faire passer un interrogatoire sur ses intentions et le mettre à l'essai. Bref, s'assurer qu'il ne détruira pas Konoha.

Gaara sourit. Naruto était revenu pour lui, il avait ramené Sasuke au village, il était heureusement encore en vie et dans la vie de Gaara, tout sembla soudainement reprendre vie et couleur. Il serra une dernière fois Naruto dans ses bras avant que Sakura ne vienne le faire, heureuse de revoir son ami réveillé.

Kiba, qui était réveillé depuis quelques heures déjà, vint serrer la main de Naruto, content que toute cette histoire soit finalement terminée. Neji quant à lui était partit sans rien dire, directement après avoir supervisé l'opération.

- Bon et bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser ensembles, tu viens Kiba, on va aller voir Tsunade Sama et Sasuke… ils doivent avoir finis leur interrogatoire maintenant…

Kiba hocha la tête et suivit Sakura, qui disparut au bout du couloir.

- Alors Gaa-chan… on rentre?

- Tu as la permission de quitter l'hôpital?

- Mais bien sûr! Je suis parfaitement rétablit et prêt à me battre déjà… tu devrais savoir qu'une seule nuit me suffit…

- Je sais bien mais j'aimerais parler avec un médecin pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas de risque.

- Fait vite, il est encore dans la chambre.

Gaara embrassa Naruto et entra dans la salle de réveil, où le médecin était en train de regarder la fiche de santé du blond.

- Docteur?

- Oui?

- Est-ce vrai que Naruto peut sortir?

- Je pense que oui, il nous semblait parfaitement rétablit alors… je n'ai aucune objection à ce qu'il retourne à la maison. Il ne doit par contre pas trop faire d'effort…

- Arigato.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'hôpital dès les dernières paroles du médecin, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers l'appartement de Naruto. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Gaara prit soin d'enfermer le blond dans sa chambre et le cloua au lit avec interdiction de bouger.

- Mais chéri… je suis complètement guérit!!! Tu me connais, il ne me faut qu'une nuit pour regagner toute mon énergie!

- J'aime mieux ne pas prendre de chances… et puis, profite-en, parce qu'après le petit coup que tu m'as fait, tu n'es pas prêt d'être à nouveau aux petits soins…

- Normal, puisque c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi… je suis conscient que je t'ai beaucoup manqué, beaucoup fait peur aussi… et je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise. Alors je vais rester près de toi…

- Pas besoin de me chaperonner, je sais très bien me défendre seul…

- Kiba m'a parlé… enfin, disons que j'ai compris lorsqu'il était avec toi dans la salle d'attente… tu as passé par plusieurs épreuves. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais refuser d'autres missions S puisqu'elles sont importantes pour moi, elles sont les étapes à suivre pour devenir Hokage…

Gaara baissa la tête, comme résigné. Naruto caressa la main que le roux n'avait pas lâché de la matinée et sourit, content de voir à quel point cela touchait son chéri.

- Et quand je serai Hokage, je te promets que plus jamais tu n'auras à subir de telles épreuves.

- Tu ne pouvais pas être un simple Sannin, comme Jiraiya enh? Tu en aurais eu la chance pourtant… Ce n'était pas suffisant? De vivre ici, dans ton appartement, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'être légendaire… Et rester avec moi, étendus dans notre lit à longueur de journée…

- Tu as beaucoup changé Gaara… jamais auparavant tu n'aurais dit une telle chose… Jamais tu n'aurais été aussi émotif aussi…

- C'est vrai mais les temps changent, les gens aussi…

(_NdA : Faut dire qu'il me fallait un Gaara complètement différent de la réalité pour aller dans ma fic alors c'est ce qui est. Je rappelle en même temps que j'ai prévenu chacun des lectures que cette fic serait OOC et différente en quelques points des lois ninja…)_

- Oui. Mais bon, j'aime mieux quand tu es comme ça.

Gaara prit soin de Naruto le reste de la journée, veillant à ce que le blond ne manque de rien. Le lendemain matin, ils purent reprendre leur relation et leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé lors du départ de Naruto.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Naruto ne se fit offrir aucune nouvelle mission dangereuse jusqu'à un moment de l'année, tout près de l'anniversaire de Gaara.

- Naruto, j'ai à te parler, fit Tsunade Sama, débarquée en trombes dans l'appartement du blond.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai une mission à te confier.

Même si c'était loin dans l'esprit du roux, son cœur se serra à l'idée du départ de Naruto.

- Je reviens Gaa… ça ne sera pas long.

Ils partirent dans le bureau de Tsunade et Naruto prit place près d'une fenêtre, écoutant la vieille avec attention.

- La mission que j'ai à te confier est très importante et tu devras l'exécuter le jour de la fête de Gaara.

Naruto l'écouta attentivement et puis, à la fin de la réunion, sourit à pleines dents, s'imaginant déjà la mission.

Il revint à l'appartement, modela un air abattu avant d'entrer et réussit même à faire apparaître quelques larmes. Gaara lui sauta immédiatement dessus, ayant déjà peur pour le blond.

- Tsunade Sama veut que… que je retourne à Otto… elle dit qu'Orochimaru est encore en vie et… je dois partir après-demain…

- Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre deux jours… c'est ma fête dans trois jours! C'est cruel…

- Mais c'est très urgent, elle dit qu'on l'a retrouvé et qu'il est mal en point, je dois aller l'achever avant qu'il ne reprenne des forces… Elle m'a conseillé de partir ce soir mais je dois me préparer avant…

- Je ne veux pas.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ne crains rien, je serai de retour dans une semaine ou deux, le temps d'en finir avec lui.

Gaara acquiesça même s'il ne voulait pas que le blond parte loin de lui, une fois encore et, qui plus est, la veille de son anniversaire.

Les dernières journées avant le départ de Naruto se firent courtes tellement Gaara ne voyait pas le temps passer et il fut bientôt obligé de serrer le blond dans ses bras, dernière embrassade avant le départ de l'Uzumaki.

- Reviens-moi en forme cette fois-ci!

- Ne t'en fais pas Gaa-chan… je vais revenir dans l'état exact où je suis présentement.

- Tu es mieux.

Gaara sourit malgré tout et accompagna Naruto jusqu'aux porte de la ville où il le regarda disparaître au loin, sautant de branches en branches.

La veille de sa fête fut des plus ennuyante. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son anniversaire puisse autant être gâché, sans Naruto, il n'avait pas lieu d'être.

C'est pourquoi il se rendit à contre cœur chez Kiba, où se déroulait son party de fête. L'ambiance était joviale, tout le monde riait, dansait et chantait même au karaoké, excepté le roux, qui était allé sur le balcon regarder la nuit au loin, caché de la pluie par un petit toit au-dessus de sa tête.

Plein de questions lui taraudaient l'esprit, se demandant où, dans quelle situation, avec qui, etc. se trouvait son petit ami. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas venir la personne derrière lui. Il sentit par contre avec une sensibilité accrue les lèvres qui se posèrent sur sa nuque, léchant au passage la peau pleine de frissons du roux.

- Ne m'embrassez pas! Lança Gaara en se retournant vivement.

- Bonjour Gaa… bon anniversaire!

Naruto embrassa son petit ami, figé de surprise, qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Que fais-tu ici Naruto? Et… Orochimaru et…

- J'avais une courte mission, c'est vrai… mais pas d'aller en finir avec Orochimaru… Hokage Sama m'a demandé de garder le secret, coupa Naruto en remarquant que Gaara allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Tu sais très bien que je te l'aurais dit si je n'avais qu'une petite mission de rien du tout…

- Et c'était quoi cette mission alors? Pour qu'elle te prenne une journée à peine?

- Je devais battre Tsunade.

- En quel honneur?

- Pour prendre sa place d'Hokage.

Gaara poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de regarder Naruto, qui avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Et j'ai été…

- Désolé…

- Bah non Gaa-chan! J'ai gagné! Elle fera une cérémonie officielle dans un mois, le temps que j'en apprenne plus sur le métier d'Hokage et des responsabilités et elle me lègue son bureau!!! C'est génial enh? Pleura de bonheur le blond.

Gaara soupira mais intérieurement, il était très content pour Naruto, qui convoitait ce poste depuis tant d'années… Tsunade lui avait donné une bonne chance sur ce coup…

- Alors tu as gagné… contre Hokage Sama!?

- Après une journée complète et après avoir utilisé plusieurs fois les quelques techniques de médecine qu'elle m'avait apprises, j'ai réussis, oui.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si… impec… tu t'es guéris en chemin avoue!

Naruto baissa la tête et murmura un faible oui.

- Après le combat que tu as du mener Naruto, c'est dangereux… viens, on retourne à l'appartement, tu as besoin d'un bon bain et surtout d'une bonne nuit de sommeil… forcé.

Le blond bouda mais il pensait vraiment que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Gaara, cette vie n'aurait sans doute aucun vrai sens…

Au fond, cette foutue mission S les aura rapprochés, davantage!

E.N.D!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure (Après le chapitre) : Allo tout le monde!!! Hum… je ne suis pas fière de cette fin, en fait, je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais je ne trouvais pas d'autres moyens d'en finir avec cette fic alors voilà… sinon, faites-moi part de vos commentaires sur cette seconde fic de Naruto… ma deuxième mais première de Naruto/Gaara… enfin bref, on se dit donc à la prochaine, pour une fic SasuNaru! LGS**

**9 Octobre 2007**


End file.
